If You Fall, I'll Catch You
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: Beast Boy begins to notice something strange is going on, and he's beginning to get worried. Oneshot. BBxRAE.thanks bbissocute
1. Chapter 1

**Erm...enjoy. I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**If You Fall, I'll Catch You**

**Beastboy walked into the common room, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. Approaching the others, he saw only Robin, Starfire and Cyborg; no Raven. He'd been worried about her for the past week. She'd barely come out of her room, only appearing to go on missions and to get her tea. She'd also been more prone to anger "eruptions", more towards Beastboy. All he'd do is say hi and next thing he knows, he's hanging upside down out the window. The team all had their opinions about what's been bothering her.**

**"Dude, it's probably something you did, BB. Why not talk to her?"**

**"Maybe she merely wishes to visit the mall of shopping."**

**"The weight of being a hero may be to much for her to handle."**

**All of them made sense, but at the same time, they didn't. None of them seemed to fit her. Beastboy had already tried apologizing; he'd even stopped telling so many jokes around her. He was more than positive that it wasn't because she wanted to visit the "mall of shopping" as Starfire put it. Her mind was more stable than all of theirs combined, so she can't be going crazy. He might be insane soon, though, if he doesn't figure out what's wrong.**

**He's been hearing strange noises at night when he walks by Raven's room, noises that sound like smothered sobs, but when he tries to ask her if somethings wrong, she stays quiet. She's been getting more tea than she used to, one cup every 20 minutes at least. ****He's determined to find out what's wrong, no matter what. Though, he may discover it sooner, rather than later...**

**He was walking down the hall when he saw her. She was kneeling on the ground, her shoulders shaking. His eyes widened - she was sobbing. S****he turned when she heard his gasp, then quickly stood, wiped her eyes, and wakled quickly toward her room, her tea forgotten. He caught up to her, grabbing her arms and spinning her to face him. Not surprisingly -to him at least- it doesn't look like she's been crying. She looks away, he doesn't push or force her, but gently leads her to her room. Opening the door, she doesn't protest when he goes in, bringing her with him. He gently sits her on her bed, then kneels on the floor in front of her.**

**"Raven."**

**She blushes slightly, hearing her name said with such kindness, kindness she's not used to.**

**"Beastboy, I - I'm sorry. I n - never meant for you to see m - me."**

**The way she sounded, so broken, so alone, made his heart break in two. He cupped her chin and gently made her look at him. She now had tears in her eyes, tears waiting to fall.**

**"Raven, you know I'm always here for you. Can you tell me what's wrong?"**

**She looked, and seeing sincerety in his eyes, spoke; though, with uncertainty.**

**"I- I didn't w- want any of you to w- worry. I- I-"**

**She broke off and threw her arms around Beastboy, sobbing into his shoulder. He was shocked, but positioned himself on her bed so she wouldn't be straining her neck and back. After seated properly, he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her with calm words.**

**"Raven, we're a team; no, more than a team. We're a family. Family worry."**

**"Who would ever worry about m- me? I'm worthless."**

**"Raven, listen to me."**

**He tilted her face toward him, so he can openly see all her pain, suffering, all her adoration for him, for the team.**

**"You're not worthless, Rae. You're special, unique, and... I would give my life for you."**

**She looked into his eyes in shock, seeing nothing but total devotion, honesty. She pulled away slightly, tears coming down her cheeks, but speaking without stuttering.**

**"No. I can't ask you to do that. Not for me."**

**"Rae, you're not making me. I would do it on my own. Don't you get it Rae? Even if the others didn't care about you..."**

**His face is about an inch from hers, bright red, as is hers.**

**"No one, not Trigon, Slade, not the Titans, not even if you caused the end of the world, would ever be able to make me stop caring about you...or loving you."**

**"Beastboy..."**

**"Listen Raven. I know you think you shouldn't be here because you almost destroyed the world. I know you've never completely gotten over...him. I know you blame yourself for anything that happens to anyone. But you're wrong. You stopped your father from destroying the universe. You defeated him, saving us, and the world. When one of us is hurt, you do your best to heal us, no matter how much pain you absorb. Rae, even if you feel like no one cares, I do. I always will."**

**Raven was stunned. She had never seen this side of Beastboy. Heck, she didn't know it even existed. She leaned towards him, slowly closing her eyes as she sees him do the same. It's a simple kiss, but the most special thing they ever experianced. They softly broke apart, gazing in each others eyes, not a care in the world. They held each other close, not wanting the moment to end. About 20 minutes later, as Raven was falling asleep, she heard Beastboy whisper in her ear what she knew he meant.**

**"Remember Rae; if you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."**

* * *

Well, isn't that the sappiest thing you've ever read? I'm almost dissappointed in myself. Anyway, R&R. 


	2. Author's Note

You know, I just realized that there's no reason why she was crying...Thanks for bringing that to my attention, Not G. Ivingname (anonymous reviewer, btw)

I think I'll write a second part, but from Raven's POV... Oh, and I guess I'll also put up a "Thanks for reviewing" thing up here (I'm not sure if you were e-mailed a thanks for your reviews, and if you weren't, I'm very sorry) (I also had started this review thanking, but never got around to putting it up...oops?)

bbissocute: Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it. Neither of us is good at writing English, especially tenses...

roniloveu: it was pretty sappy, huh? Yeah, I didn't know she (my cuz) could write like that. She always said she hated sappiness...

Agent of the Divine One: Thanks! I helped my cuz with the part where BB was talking to Rae, and we both figured BB would have a soft, sappy, loving, etc. side to him. And hey, guys hate seeing girls crying, right? Glad you liked it!

AngelKittyChan: Aw! 'hands you a tissue' Glad you liked it!

titanfan45: thanks! it was sappy, but was cute (in a sappy way ;) )

ToriTheInvader: it was, huh? I'm so proud of her! 'sniff' glad you liked it :)

Moondragonheart: I was thinking of re-posting it without the bold. anywho, glad you enjoyed it!

Black Raven 13: I'm glad you loved it!

Juliet-Blodwyn: yeah, she was, but it's hard to keep Raven in character when she's crying. Of course, having her rolling on the floor laughing is a bit too much (unless she's Happy. literally.) lol, jk. Glad you liked it

Eclipse 992: Thanks! "what they said" :D glad it met your approval :) :)

Not G. Ivingname: Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Like i said above, I'm gonna go ahead and add on to her one-shot (it is kinda confusing)

Oh yeah. I'm gonna make the time-line to be about a week before "The End" (episode).


End file.
